Taking Care of Business
Taking Care of Business is the second quest pertaining to the Thieves Guild, acquired from Brynjolf. Overview *Prerequisite: A Chance Arrangement *Quest Giver: Brynjolf *Reward: N/A *Reputation Gain: N/Af Objectives *Locate Brynjolf at the Ragged Flagon *Collect Keerava's debt *Collect Bersi Honey-Hand's debt *Collect Haelga's debt *Return to Brynjolf Walkthrough 1. Locate the Ragged Flagon and speak with Brynjolf *Find the door to the Ratways, located on the lower levels of Riften. *In the Ratways, you'll encounter a couple aggressive bandits named, Drahff and Hewnon Black-Skeever, who will need to be aggressively delt with. *Soon after you'll have to drop down to the lower level and destroy the Skeever as well. *Now you'll have to either pick the lock (Expert) on the door to the left or take the path to the right. *Shortly, you'll locate the entrance to the Ragged Flagon and find Brynjolf at the bar. 2. He will instruct you to collect debts from 3 business owners in town. *Keerava's debt: When arriving, speak first to male Argonian just inside the door. He's her love interest. Choose the dialog option about talking some sense into Keerava. Then speak with Keerava to convince her to pay you *Bersi Honey-Hand's debt: Pull out your weapon and "attack" the urn in front of him. He'll make some comments, continue until it breaks. Then speak with him and he'll pay. Additionally, you can challenge him to a brawl. Beat him into submission and he will pay. *Haelga's debt: Around the corner from her counter is the statue. Be sure to sneak first so you don't get a bounty. Steal the statue. Then speak with Haelga to receive the debt payment. Or if you already collected the other debts, she will give you the money without the statue. 3. Return to Brynjolf in the Ragged Flagon. He'll invite you to walk with him. You'll meet an npc named Mercer who gives the follow up quest "Loud and Clear " and welcomes you to the guild. Rewards After completing the quest and accepting the follow up "Loud and Clear ", you gain a few perks *You join the guild *Speak with Tonilia in the Ragged Flagon to receive your Thieves Guild outfit (Armor, Boots, Gloves, Hood) *Tonilia is also your fence (someone you can sell stolen goods to) 'Bug' Though the cause is unknown, there is a break in this quest line where Brynjolf keeps standing in the stand like he is still giving an announcement to the traders from the previous quest, unwilling to go anywhere else. : This can be gotten around simply by going to the ragged flagon and then bringing up the console with the tilde key and typing "player.placeatme 1b07d". This will summon him in front of you and allow the quest to progress. : Alternately, just punch him while unarmed and immediately lower your fists. This can sometimes jolt him out of his paralysis. The rest of the market can be brough back from their stupor individually, but for the purposes of the quest, he will function, and walk toward the secret entrance. You may also have to open the secret entrance to the cistern. Simply go through the fake storage closet and open the hatch to Riften, then pull the lever. You may also have to wait for him to enter the cistern. Simply use 'T' to wait for an hour, and he should go inside, and the quest will continue normally. : Also, if you hit him and cause a fight, have him chase you to the Ratways Door then beat him down and un equip your weapon and heal him using "Healing Hands". (When healed he shouldn't attack you further.) To get him through the door you need to inatiate conversion and then exit before he finished talking and enter the Ratways then repeat to get him to follow you to the Ragged Flagon. (This alternative may take a few tries to get it work and a lot of patenice.) : :Also, none of these solutions may actually work, but this did for one plucky warrior with an arrow in the knee- :enter the following into console while you are in the Ragged Flagon; prid 00020545 disable resurrect 1 enable moveto player : Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests